


Frosting

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Cake, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Love, Romance, root wants to celebrate her girl, shaw likes to pretend she hates it, they love each other and pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Shaw is getting older. Root has a surprise.





	Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea, so we can talk! Send me a message or an ask. Also send me a prompt if you have one.  
> English is not my first language, so let me know if there's anything wrong!

Bob’s Cake Palace was in the same spot for almost 50 years. The small store saw all the other ones around it close, be sold, became buildings or parking lots, but she had stayed untouched since she first opened doors in the 60’. Bob – his real name was James, but Bob sounded better for business – has worked there since day one, making his cakes and other desserts, something he loved with all his heart, and had a very good reputation around town. People from everywhere would order from him – birthdays, weddings, gradutation and other parties that people would come up with.

In all those years, Bob made a lot of cakes. Decorated, thematic, with filling, without filling, fruits, chocolate, you name it. There was probably no cake he hadn’t done at least once. And of course, working with that made him see a lot of things.

He once made a cake where he had to find out how to put a tutu in the Hulk. Seven layers cake, wedding cake in the shape of a motorcycle, the U.S flag but it had to be green because the guy was color blind, Hello Kitty for a girl that cried because she wanted Ariel and her mother said no, cupcakes instead of normal cakes. He draw a lot of faces too and, in the past few years, there was a growing search for dogs. Bob also had done more penis than he could remember. Cakes with the shape of a penis, only the draw on top (realistic or comic), and a full body once for a doctor who was about to retire.

But that had to be the craziest thing he ever wrote in a cake before. He ever read the order five times to be sure – he even called the number twice! – but Bob was almost deaf, his vision was just fine.

_You’re my favorite sociopath._

His grandkid had this idea to open the orders in some website and that order was fron there, that’s why he called the person twice. Because she had to have written wrong! But no. The woman in line was very kind, a little amused by his call, but she had confirmed it – even spelled it to him!

Bob had asked her what was the ocasion, just to know if the asylum around was throwing a party or something. The woman told him it was a birthday. A birthday! He wrote ‘Happy Birthday’ in cakes for 50 years, he even wrote a few ‘Unhappy Birthday’ in another ones just to be fun. He wrote ‘Happy Getting Older’, ‘You’re Old’ and ‘Get Granny A Cane’, that made him laugh really bad. But that was too weird for him understand.

The pastry chef gave a last look in the order. Vanilla cake, filled with cream, with white chocolate on top, rainbow sprinkles and ‘You’re my favorite sociopath’ write with dark chocolate. He had it memorized by now, but he ever read it twice more while putting the chocolate in the bag. Before he started to write it, Bob took a deep breath.

* * *

It was a very, very, good day. Shaw had being able to shoot in two kneecaps, won a bet with Reese and he had to buy her lunch, was able to walk with Bear in the park for a while and Root had only annoyed her twice. And, the most important, no one realized it was her birthday.

It’s not like she didn’t liked celebrating it, but people acted weird on birthdays, talking about all the things they wish you and other stuff. Shaw wasn’t good with feelings in a normal day, it was torture for her to try to understand it when people would try to hug her and celebrate the fact that she had made out of another years alive – against all odds.

She was worried that Root might had reminded, but the hacker didn’t said a thing when they woke up next to each other that morning and she was out to do something before lunch, so Shaw was safe. Maybe she would tease her about it, just to see Root try to think about some lame excuse on why she forgot her birthday. That would be fun and would be a good payback from all the times Root made her flush and stutter.

Shaw had just walked inside her apartment, closing the door behind her with her foot since her hands were busy trying to take her jacket off. The smell of candles took her out of her thoughts just when she was about to turn the stereo on. She ran the options in her head, deciding that killers don’t burn candles in your house before they kill you, so she didn’t took her gun out of the holster before walking to the source of the smell.

The kitchen looked like a five years old had just leave it. There was baloons, confetti and other party decoration shit throw all over her floor. Shaw stoped in her tracks in shock, not sure if she should start to freak out or just turn around and pretend she didn’t saw it. In the small table was a pizza shaped like a heart – she rolled her eyes to that -, small candles all over the surface and a cake right in the middle.

She wished Root was there so she could punch her in the face.

“Are you home yet, sweetie?” Root’s voice was more excited than normal. Shaw could hear traffic in the back, but the woman’s voice was loud and clear in her earpiece.

“Were you trying to burn my place?” Shaw snarled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Root laughed. “I hope pizza is still warm.”

Shaw sighed, walking towards the table to take a closer look. Mozzarella, pepperoni and cherry tomatoes, her favorite one. She grabbed a slice, quickly bitten into it. “It’s not.” She informed.

“I literally put it five minutes ago.”

“So why aren’t you here?”

“Miss me?” Root teased. The birthday woman couldn’t see her face, but she was sure she had that stupid smile that made Shaw twice as mad.

“Just worried you broke into my apartment and left before I got here. Made me wonder if that’s an habit.”

The hacker laughed again. “I didn’t say I left.”

“Root?” Shaw used a warning tone, already turning around.

“Happy birthday, sweetie!” Root was standing just two or three steps from her, holding a bouquet in one hand – roses, fancy – and a small box in the other one. The box was wrapped with a dinosaurs wrapping paper, with a big green ribbon that was almos bigger than the box itself.

“I’m in Hell.” Shaw took another slice of pizza to keep her hands busy to stop herself from punching Root – or taking her gift away. “You have to be joking.” She moaned with an angry tone, even if she was really amused inside.

“Did you look the cake? It’s from the best place in town, you’re going to love it.”

Shaw rolled her eyes and turned her head to look back to the table. “How many sociopaths you know?”

“Only the best ones.” Root was now standing right by her side, her hot breath was hitting the other woman’s cheek.

“I’m sure I’m not the best one.” The shorter woman was looking at her again, suddenly amazed by the beautiful coffee-colored eyes staring back at her.

Root shrugged. “But you’re _my_ sociopath.”

“For fuck’s sake, Root...”

“Can you open the door?”

“What?”

There was a knock and Shaw turned to the sound so fast her knee snapped. Suspicious – kind expecting Root to have hired a clown or something – she walked to the door, stoping only to make sure her gun was still there. She was going to shot if it was a clown and she was going to blame Root for it.

It wasn’t a clown per se, but it could be one.

Shaw rolled her eyes, letting the air scape her lung, and crossed her arms in her chest. “What the actual hell are you doing, Fusco?”

“Happy birthday to you too, geez.”

“It’s not _your_ birthday, Fusco.” Reese said by his side, holding a six pack of Corona.

“I’m going to kill you.” Shaw tried to sound as emotionless as she could, but she had to admit it was kind of cute to see Bear using a party hat.

Root rolled her eyes with affection behind her in the kitchen. “Come on in, guys. Harry have more pizza and I bought the big cake.”

“Stay away from my cake.”


End file.
